kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flick Rush
Flick Rush is a battle-styled mini-game featured in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance which allows the player to combat versus an opponent through the use of three of their Dream Eaters. It can be accessed from the northeast end of the Fourth District in Traverse Town by talking to the white Moogle on the right side of the entrance, and selecting the "Am I ever!" option when presented with a question. Participating in events earn players medals, which can be exchanged for Deck Commands, Dream Pieces, and Training Toys from the Medal Shop. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Story Flick Rush can be accessed at any time by both Sora and Riku after their first visit to Traverse Town. The tutorial for the game is initiated when Sora first meets Rhyme, however if Riku accesses Flick Rush via the Moogle in the Fourth District before Sora contacts Rhyme, then Sora's tutorial will be skipped. All matches take place within a circular arena, the appearance of which varies depending on the cup, and the specific match of that cup which is being played. Modes Three modes exist in Flick Rush, each of which can be accessed from the main menu. *'Wireless Battle': (Multiplayer only.) Play wirelessly against against another player. Wireless communication must be enabled. *'Tournament': Battle your way past computer-controlled opponents in a tournament. *'Tutorials': Review the rules and controls for Flick Rush. Strategy Flick Rush requires the player to pit their Dream Eaters against an opponent; the ultimate goal being to deplete the opponent Dream Eaters's health to zero. Once this has been achieved for all three of the opposing Dream Eaters, the match is won. Any three Dream Eaters can be chosen to participate, provided that the player owns them. If a Dream Eater is not owned, then that Spirit is unable to participate as a combatant. Each Dream Eater starts with fifteen cards unique to that specific species. Cards can be reloaded at any time by holding down the stylus on that Spirit's icon. This renders the Spirit unable to take actions unless the reload has either been cancelled or completed. All cards are displayed with a number and the name of the ability that can be utilized. Using the stylus, cards can be slid upwards to use as an offence against the opposing Dream Eater. The Dream Eater with the higher value will cancel out the opponent's card, and will then attack using the ability shown on the card. Multiple cards can be slid upwards at once to give the Dream Eater a higher number value. Cards can also be slid downwards as a defensive maneuver; the same rule applies with the number value. However, if a player successfully manages to block an attack from the opponent's Dream Eater, then the card used as the defense gains an upgrade, and evolves into a better card, often with a higher value than the original. If both combatants choose a card with the same numerical value, then a Card Duel is initiated. The player must then slide a separate set of cards upwards to obtain three of the same card whilst competing against the opponent. The combatant to successfully place three cards in a row first produces an attack which deals slight damage to the opponent's Dream Eater. There is a limit placed on the frequency that cards can be used in the form of the Action Gauge. Located on the touch screen of the Nintendo 3DS, this gauge depletes each time a card is used, and then automatically begins to refill slowly. If the gauge is depleted to a certain point, no cards can be used. During the Speed Cup, a special rule is in place which allows for the Action Gauge to never drop. The player can switch between the three playable Spirits at any time during the match, so long as the target Spirit has not been knocked out. This can be done by touching the Spirit's icon on the touch screen. A recommended strategy to use is to switch between Spirits often, as the cards of Spirits that are not in play automatically reload at a set pace. This allows the player to avoid having to reload their own cards, and thus avoid wasting time during play. It shouldd be noted however, that switching to another Spirit does expend two sections of the Action Gauge. Controls The stylus is used on the 3DS's touch screen to play this mini-game. *'Slide Upwards': Use a card for offense. *'Slide Downwards': Use a card for defense. *'Slide Sideways': Slide rapidly to free oneself from a paralyzing attack. Tournament Mode New Cups can be unlocked as Sora and Riku progress through the story and as previously available cups are completed. Upon achieving a Star Rank on every match in every Tournament, the player will receive the Sweet Dreams Keyblade. Matches Video Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Minigames